Harrad 01 (Harrad Illum)
Harrad Ilum; family man, pilot, and CDN's moral center. A not-atypical turian, Harrad is proud of his heritage, and amused, angered, and intrigued by the quirks of other species (this is why he chose to hang around on an ostensibly pro-human newsfeed). Born on the farming planet of Silona, he went through boot camp as a pilot, and joined the Hierarchy fleet to fly in-atmosphere ships. Although primarily a dropship pilot, he also spent a tour piloting patrol frigates in the Krogan Demilitarized Zone, as part of the CDEM. His career in the Fleet was cut short by a gunshot received off-duty, leaving him with a slight limp in his right knee. In order to keep flying in “combat” zones, he resigned from the Fleet, and joined with the Lifebearer Brigade. With the Lifebearer Brigade, Harrad spent ten years evacuating refugees, delivering aid, and scouting disaster areas all across Citadel Space. As a result, he’s seen the worst nature (and sometimes sapient life) has to offer, and, on the flip side, how everyone can come together in the face of crisis. His partner, Cour, eventually received a promotion within the Lifebearers, and had originally been reassigned to an office on Nova Sepra. However, after serving in immediate rescue efforts on Taetrus, the pair were moved to the Citadel. Harrad sat on the “Panel for the Analysis of Current and Future Crisis Relief Methods,” as an advisor, until he formally stepped down from the Lifebearers. The Illums then adopted a Taetrus orphan, Laelix, who quickly became a dear part of Harrad’s life. In order to help raise the boy, Harrad retired from his previous career in order to be a homemaker. He spent a great deal of his time with his new son, and when he was free from both child-rearing and the apartment, spent time with Wings of Tayseri, a charity that teaches disadvantaged children to fly. Family Harrad and Cour met on Septeria, during the Septeria Impact Event, while Cour was serving in the Fleet as a volunteer officer for the Lifebearer Brigade. Though not a typical romantic relationship (which might explain all the romcoms), the two have been together since. Cour is the quicker-witted of the two, much to Harrad's chagrin. He's also the more book-smart, thanks to his Hierarchy training as an officer. Like Harrad, Cour resigned from Fleet when he joined the Lifebearers. Cour's relationship with his family is strained. The Cassidus family is an old, noble line from the old turian settlement of Pulan. With a long history of high-ranking officers, Cour's resignation from Fleet angered his family, who blamed Harrad for ruining a potentially great career. Trivia He has some ambivalence toward the krogan. He usually does a good job of keeping his prejudice under control, but when under stress, his negative feelings about the race can bubble to the surface. Posts and Threads Outrage over Hanar 'snuff film' on extranet: Harrad explodes on several posters over the topic of torture. Cat, Frog, Hawk, Faceplate and Flyboy: They Fight Crime: The tale of Harrad's one and only merc job, in which he obtains the Agamemnon, and the windfall that would allow him to move to the Citadel. Don't forget its sister thread, Poker Face. Meeting at Respite: A huge conversation thread. Important Advice is given to Allard, and a few stories are passed around. It has a sequel, too: Respite 2.0: RESPITE HARDER. The Paths We Take: One of the first of many threads with Sicaria Perihelion, setting the tone of their friendship. Family. Introducing Laelix. A Subdued And In No Way Raucous Night Out: Harrad and Cour do things other than be adorable together... 7 Rings Race: The Seven Rings Race, the edge-of-your-seat showdown between former Fleet rivals Harrad and Gat. Great flying is performed. Laelix Called Me Dad Today Intervention: Having accidentally drawn Suri'Neyvi's attention on the forums and certain that he's going to be either forced into the Embodiment or killed, Emon Spiza withdraws from the forums and hides from the world...at which point it's up to Harrad (and Grackel) to try and restore some modicum of sanity to the guy. Making Matters Worse Reaper War Did the Band Play the Last Post and Chorus: With SteelUnifier (Daia Caran) and Sicaria, discussing life and death as Harrad mourns Gat. Confessional: Knowing she won't get another chance, Sicaria talks with Laelix, about some uncomfortable things. She and Harrad part on difficult terms. A Friendly Visit: Albert Lowell has a request for Harrad and Cour. Post-War Prodigal Daughters: Harrad and Sicaria at one of the new turian nurturing centres. With Great Responsibility Comes Great Headache: Catching up with Kayana. Cour, Come Into This Thread: Harrad is still unwell. Dippy hopes to provoke him into posting. Happy Christmas From Silona: Reporting in from holiday on the homeworld. Sol Rises First Annual Fundraiser I'm Dying: A blunt admission to the board. Amazing People: Harrad remembers Gatrinex. Bask In The Glory of First Harrad: Dippy finds some old calendars... Category:Characters Category:Turians